das Garn
by renarxher
Summary: Mereka merenung bersama senja, mengisahkan teriakan hati si pemuda, untuk kemudian merajut kembali kisah baru bersama lengkungan sabit bulan. AR! One-Sided!Shinoa. Absurd.


**das Garn**

 **Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami**

Shinoa berjalan menapaki satu persatu anak tangga. Tangan kanannya menggenggam dua tangkai bunga lili putih. Surai lavendernya dibiarkan terurai, tidak lagi dikucir dengan pita besar lagi seperti biasanya. Matanya sembab, bibirnya tidak melengkungkan kurva. Jalannya perlahan, kadang terseret, kadang terseok.

Shinoa berjalan, namun tidak memiliki tujuan.

Hingga anak tangga itu terputus, diatas bukit sunyi dimana hanya ada nyanyian jangkrik yang terdengar di gendang telinganya. Tempat itu terasa familiar namun juga asing, hangat namun juga menusuk, Paradok.

Shinoa memang berjalan tanpa tujuan, berjalan asal-asalan. Namun tungkainya tetap menuntunnya kembali ke tempat yang sama.

Di puncak bukit itu, dulu, Shinoa dan kakaknya sering menghabiskan waktu sembari menikmati cakrawala senja.

—Mahiru Hiiragi.

Nama kakak perempuannya yang meninggal 4 hari yang lalu. Kepergiannya menggoreskan luka menganga di hati Shinoa, memaksa bibirnya untuk tidak lagi melengkung indah.

Kini diatas bukit itu, netra Shinoa menemukan eksistensi lain yang sangat dikenalnya, yang mungkin juga sama terlukanya dengan dirinya. Pemuda dengan iris sewarna samudra dan surai sekelabu mendung. Shinya Hiiragi ada disana, mengasingkan diri sejenak dari peradaban, berkawan dengan keheningan untuk sekedar menenangkan pikiran.

Begitu iris mereka bertubrukan, Shinya segera melemparkan senyum secerah mataharinya seperti biasa.

Namun dalam satu kedipan mata, senyum itu menghilang.

Shinya kembali mengumpulkan atensinya pada matahari yang lengser dari singgasananya, ditemani semburat jingga yang bermunculan di ufuk barat.

"Matahari senja ternyata indah ya, pantas ia menyukainya. Dia bahkan lebih memilih memandangi matahari senja dari pada memandangiku." Shinya tertawa pelan, sementara Shinoa bergeming. Ia lebih dari tahu bahwa tawa tadi hanyalah alibi.

"Hey, Shinoa. Apakah menurutmu Guren terlihat seperti matahari senja? Apakah aku terlihat seperti awan mendung yang menutupinya? Apakah aku hanya terlihat seperti awan mendung yang harus disingkirkan agar matahari senja tetap bersinar?"

"Jangan bodoh, oniisan. Rambutmu memang kelabu, tapi kau bukan awan mendung. Jika menurutmu Guren adalah matahari, maka kau adalah bulan,"

"Begitukah? Mungkin kau benar. Aku bukan awan mendung, aku hanyalah bulan, bulan yang membutuhkan matahari untuk tetap bersinar. Aku hanyalah anak adopsi, jadi wajar saja jika aku mencari sumber cahayaku sendiri. Aku membutuhkannya agar aku menjadi kuat, agar aku akhirnya dipandang oleh anggota keluargaku sendiri." Iris samudera Shinya mengabur, genangan air muncul di pelupuk matanya.

"Dulu, ketika ditunangkan dengan Mahiru, aku sangat yakin jika hidupku akan berubah. Aku sangat membanggakan kepintaran yang membawaku menyandang marga Hiiragi. Kini aku mengutuknya. Sejak awal, benang merah di kelingking Mahiru tidak tersambung padaku. Mahiru dan Guren saling mencintai, jadi aku harus mundur, kan? Tidak kusangka, Mahiru justru memilih pergi. Lawakan takdir sungguh lucu."

Benar Shinya, aku juga merutuki takdir, batin Shinoa menjerit. Dua tangkai lili putih di tangan kanannya dibiarkan jatuh tergeletak begitu saja. Sementara Shinoa berlari, menghambur pada dada bidang Shinya, memeluknya—

Bahu Shinoa bergetar, sebuah aliran sungai kembali terbentuk di kedua pipinya.

—menangis bersamanya—

Potongan-potongan adegan klise antara Mahiru dan Shinya berputar dilobus otaknya. Diulang-ulang bagai kaset rusak. Shinoa sudah muak dengan senyum paksaan baik dari Mahiru ataupun Shinya. Benaknya berbisik; Oneesan, jika kau tidak bisa membahagiakan Shinya, biar aku saja yang melakukannya.

—menertawai takdir bersamanya.

Bagian kecil hatinya berbahagia ketika Mahiru pergi. Akhirnya ia bisa mengambil alih Shinya, ia bertekad akan membuat Shinya tersenyum bahagia. Namun bagian lain hatinya berteriak menyedihkan. Bagaimanapun juga, Mahiru adalah kakak tersayangnya. Ambivalen.

Shinya melepaskan pelukannya. Matahari sudah benar-benar tidak terlihat, berganti dengan ribuan bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam. Kurva positif terpatri, bagai pelangi yang muncul setelah hujan turun.

Shinya berbalik, melangkahkan kaki untuk kembali menuruni bukit. Shinoa menarik ujung bajunya, mencegahnya melangkah lebih jauh.

"Oniisan, berjanjilah padaku, kau akan tetap baik-baik saja. Berjanjilah kau akan tersenyum dan tertawa lagi seperti dulu,"

—bersamaku.

Jari kelingking tangan kanan dinaikkan, membuat ikatan dengan jari kelingking lawan bicaranya. Sementara tangan kirinya menghusap sisa air mata di pipi kiri Shinoa.

"Aku janji'"

Mereka merajut kembali sisa kehidupan dibawah bayang-bayang bulan dengan benang yang tersisa, melupakan sebuah benang lain yang telah putus, benang yang sebenarnya menghubungkan mereka berdua dulu. Akan ada benang lain yang ada, bukan untuk menggantikannya, melainkan untuk melengkapinya, mewarnai hidup mereka dengan warna lain yang belum terlihat.

FIN

A/N :

Fic pertama yang dipublish di FFN yeay '-'/

Iseng nulis mumpung liburan tapi hasilnya jadi absurd gini, lol.

Terimakasih untuk siapapun yang berkenan menggunakan waktunya untuk membaca fic gaje ini /.\ Reviewnya ditunggu demi kemajuan saya dalam menulis karya kedepannya hoho

Akhir kata, terimakasih!


End file.
